Retrouvailles boulevard des regrets
by kalid1983
Summary: OS pour ma Cris. Thème : et si l'enfance de Dean et Sam ne s'était pas passé ensemble ? Et si ils s'étaient retrouvés, des années plus tard, comment cela se serait-il passé ?


**RETROUVAILLES BOULEVARD DES REGRETS**

**Printemps 1992**

"Je te faisais confiance, Dean ! Confiance ! Que se serait-il passé si je n'étais pas rentré plus tôt, hmm ? Non mais regarde-le ! Regarde Sammy et explique-moi pourquoi il se retrouve dans cet état !"

Son regard suivit celui de son père. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Ok, Sam était malade… mais ce n'était pas la première fois non plus. Son visage pâle et ses joues rougies indiquaient qu'il avait de la fièvre. Et Dean s'en était déjà occupé. Il lui avait prodigué les soins nécessaires dans ces cas-là. C'était leur père qui le leur avait appris. Ça faisait d'autant plus mal que c'était justement lui qui venait l'accuser… Il venait lui dire qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance…

"File dans ta chambre !"

Son père ne voulait plus le voir… Son cœur se serra à cette idée.

"Oui chef !"

Quand son aîné eut tourné les talons, il passa une main dans les cheveux de Sammy. Ce dernier entrouvrit légèrement les paupières et tenta un sourire.

"Rendors-toi mon garçon. Tout va bien se passer…"

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

"Dean ! "

"Oui papa…?"

"Tu veux bien m'expliquer pour quelle putain de raison t'as laissé Sammy seul sans surveillance ?"

Dean le regarda, ahuri. C'était lui-même qui le lui avait ordonné. L'aurait-il déjà oublié ? Serait-il déjà à ce point gâteux…?

"Mais je… je… je croyais que…"

"Que quoi ? Que j'allais m'en occuper ? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à penser ? Je vous laisse seuls tous les deux. Je te laisse Sammy en garde pour que tu le protèges… A croire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais merde, je te faisais confiance, Dean ! Tu n'as donc rien retenu de notre rencontre avec la Strige ?"

A ce souvenir, le sang du garçon se glaça. Cette nuit-là, Sammy avait failli mourir. Cette nuit-là, il était sorti. Cette nuit-là, la créature s'était enfuie.

"Hors de ma vue ! Disparais !"

Le corps de Dean se raidit. Il savait que son père lui en voulait encore pour cette histoire, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ça irait jusque là. Il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Son regard était dur. Il était dur avec lui, surtout qu'il n'avait fait qu'exécuter les ordres. Ses ordres. Alors, toute cette rancœur… tout ce désaveu… ça faisait mal. Surtout quand on n'avait que 13 ans et que l'on avait toujours vécu avec ce qu'il restait de notre famille…

Il leva un regard douloureux vers son père avant de répondre avec autant de contenance que l'exigeait son statut. Il était un Winchester après tout. Les émotions, connaissait pas.

"Oui chef ! "

"Et plus vite que ça !"

Dean disparut de la pièce, la tête basse. A le voir si miséreux, John se demanda s'il n'était pas parfois un peu trop dur avec lui. Il était si jeune et il avait déjà tant de responsabilités…

_Dean n'est plus en enfant ! Il sait se défendre et défendre son frère._

_Cool, tu lui as appris à se servir d'une arme. Bel exemple !_

_Il a des responsabilités !_

_Il a 13 ans !_

_Il a laissé Sammy tout seul !_

Une petite voix le tira de ses rêveries.

"Papa…?" (ensommeillé)

"Ça va mon grand ?" (en passant une main dans ses cheveux)

"T'es resté ?" _Resté ?_

"Non, mon grand, je viens tout juste de rentrer. Tu sais, la chasse… sauver des gens…"

"Oh. Ah oui. J'avais oublié… Excuse-moi…"

"C'est rien… C'est rien…"

"En tout cas, t'as l'air d'aller mieux…" _Le pauvre, il délire…_

"Ah bon ? "

"Tes yeux n'ont plus cette couleur curieuse…"

Une sorte de signal d'alarme retentit en John.

"Une couleur ? Quelle couleur ?"

Son cadet fronça les sourcils.

"C'est très important, Sammy !"

Il sembla hausser les épaules.

"Un peu comme le couteau que Dean a sous son oreiller quand il brille à la lumière…" _Ouf !_

Il émit un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas un démon. Bon, avoir un polymorphe chez soi n'était guère plus rassurant, mais…

"C'était quand ?"

"Quand tu es venu la dernière fois…" _Très perspicace, Sam Winchester !_

"S'il te plaît, c'est très important !"

"Demande à Dean. Tu l'as grondé la dernière fois. Il doit savoir…" _Je quoi ? Ça pourrait expliquer certaines choses…_

"Papa ?"

"Oui Sammy ?"

"L'est où Dean ?" (à moitié endormi) _Ailleurs, mais ça va changer…_

"Tout va bien, Sammy. Tout va bien. "

"Mais…"

"Rendors-toi…" (en écartant une mèche)

Terrassé par la fatigue, il s'exécuta.

"Tout va bien se passer…"

Il se passa nerveusement une main sur le visage. Il avait des excuses à faire et Dieu seul savait ô combien il n'était pas doué pour ça.

"Dean…? Dean, tu es là ? Dean, il faut qu'on parle !... Dean… J'ai pas le temps de m'amuser à ces jeux-là ! Dean, viens ici et c'est un ordre !"

Plus le temps passait et plus l'inquiétude prenait le pas sur la colère. Dean ne s'était jamais opposé à un ordre direct. Ce silence ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il n'était plus là. Il n'était plus là et une créature ivre de vengeance se baladait dehors. Il n'y avait qu'à lire le mot qu'elle avait laissé bien en évidence sur la porte du frigo pour s'en convaincre.

'_Je te prendrai ce que tu m'as pris et tu comprendras ce que souffrance veut dire._'

Il décrocha machinalement son téléphone et tapota les chiffres.

"Bobby ? On a un problème…"

A peine une heure plus tard, il était sur une piste. Celle de la créature. Celle de Dean aussi. Du moins, il l'espérait... Il gara l'Impala sur le parking d'une usine désaffectée. Il ouvrit la boîte à gants et en retira une photo, celle de leur famille. Il resta là à la regarder encore quelques secondes, prit son arme et la chargea de balles en argent.

"Il t'en aura fallu du temps ! J'ai failli m'impatienter…"

"Etonnant cet empressement de la part de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il va mourir…" (en le braquant)

"Ne te méprends pas sur mes paroles. Je suis simplement heureux de te voir, John Winchester. "

"On peut pas dire que ce soit réciproque…"

"Ouh ! Ça me blesse ! Mais qu'importe, tu es là…"

"Où est Dean ? "

"… là où je voulais que tu sois." (large sourire)

"OÙ EST DEAN ? "

"Pas ici."

"**Où est-il ?**"

La créature se prit à sourire.

"Ça t'intéresse hein ? Tu commences à comprendre ce que j'ai pu ressentir…"

Il y eut un cliquetis.

"Un fils pour un fils. Ce n'est que justice, tu n'trouves pas ?"

"Il tuait des innocents."

"Et toi non ? Quel hypocrite tu fais !"

"**Où est Dean ? Qu'as-tu fait à mon fils ?**"

"Disons que grâce à moi il a ouvert les yeux…"

"Tu mens !"

"Tu crois ? Tu le cherches toujours pourtant…"

"**Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?**"

"Moi ? Rien… Enfin, pas tout à fait. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi."

Le corps de John se raidit.

"Je ne t'entends plus. Plutôt étrange…"

Un coup de feu retentit. Une balle en plein cœur venait de couper court à la conversation. Le polymorphe était étendu là, le sourire aux lèvres, mais Dean manquait toujours à l'appel. Qui savait s'il désirait vraiment être retrouvé.

**Quinze ans plus tard…**

"Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque cette nuit. Dans un garage."

"Il se rapproche de la ville…"

"Ouais… Il se relâche aussi… Il a laissé un témoin. Il a été admis à l'hôpital."

"Agent Davis. Et voici l'agent Morrisson. Nous sommes ici pour l'agression."

"Vous voulez dire les agressions !"

"Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque ?"

"Non, mais elle a fait deux victimes. L'une est sous le choc. L'autre… Pour l'autre, le pronostic vital est engagé."

"Merci beaucoup… Ally… Pourrions-nous lui parler ?"

"Pour être honnête, je ne préférerais pas… Mr Wilson est quelqu'un de fragile. L'épisode de cette nuit l'a traumatisé."

"Je comprends… Nous repasserons plus tard."

Il allait s'en aller quand soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

"Serait-il possible de voir leurs effets personnels ?"

"Suivez-moi !"

La jeune femme les conduisit jusqu'à un petit local et leur tendit deux petits sacs en plastique. Maigre butin. A première vue, rien de très extraordinaire. Une casquette. Deux portefeuilles. Des clés. Des vêtements tachés de sang. La vue d'un petit objet le figea sur place et il pâlit.

"Vous disiez tout à l'heure qu'il y avait une deuxième victime…"

"Sam ?"

"Oui… Dean… Dean Wilson… Le fils adoptif de l'autre victime…" _Dean…_

"A quoi ressemble-t-il ?"

"Sam…?"

"S'il vous plaît…"

"Un mètre quatre-vingt environ. Les cheveux châtains. La vingtaine, peut-être la trentaine. Athlétique." _Dean…_

Il se sentit défaillir. Il se rattrapa de justesse à une table et John vint le soutenir.

"Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?"

"Juste un petit malaise…"

"Vous le connaissez ?"

John ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

"Disons qu'il nous rappelle quelqu'un…"

Elle leur fit un petit signe de tête.

"Quand pouvons-nous venir interroger Mr Wilson ?"

"Pas avant la fin de l'après-midi, je le crains. Nous avons dû le sédater…"

"Merci de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps."

"C'est tout naturel. Vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller ?" (inquiète)

"Oui. Merci. Je m'en occupe. "

Quand ils furent de retour au motel, John laissa éclater sa colère.

"Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris ? Parce que là, t'as failli griller notre couverture !"

"On retrouve Dean et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?"

"Ce garçon n'est pas Dean !"

"Ah ouais ? Il ne peut pas l'être ou tu ne veux pas qu'il le soit ?"

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin, mais il devait le faire. Voir son père son père dans cet état… Le voir s'infliger ça… ça le rendait malade !

"Ça fait mal hein ? On ne sait même pas s'il est mort et tu voudrais déjà l'enterrer ? "

"C'était il y a quinze ans et on ne l'a jamais retrouvé !... "

"Ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée qu'il ne voulait pas l'être ? Il était malheureux. Il se sentait rejeté. Il a fait ce qu'il a cru être juste."

"Il pourrait tout aussi bien être mort…"

"Arrête de dire ça ! Dean était le meilleur ! Il était… Il est mon frère et je sais qu'il est toujours vivant !... Et tu sais pourquoi ?"

John lui lança un regard triste.

"Parce que lui me l'a dit !" (en pointant son cœur)

Son père secoua la tête en soupirant.

"Tu sais pourtant que les émotions n'ont jamais fait bon ménage avec la chasse ! L'espoir n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut se permettre…"

"Je ne te parle pas d'espoir. Je te parle de vérité. Je te parle de certitude. Je sais que ce garçon est Dean !"

"Et si tu avais tort ? Tu y as pensé ? Je refuse de revivre ça. Plus on gagne en espoir, plus dure est la chute."

"Et si je te disais que j'en ai la preuve ?"

"Tiens donc !?"

"Tu as vu ce pendentif tout à l'heure…? C'est une amulette. Je l'ai offerte à Dean pour Noël en 1991."

"Très bien. Tu as offert un bijou à ton frère. Il y en a sans doute beaucoup d'autres comme ça…"

"Ce bijou comme tu dis, c'est Bobby qui me l'a donné. C'était une pièce unique. Demande-lui si tu m'crois pas !..."

"Je le ferai… Mais avant, on a un boulot à faire."

Sam soupira d'exaspération. Son père refusait de comprendre.

"On doit trouver cette chose avant qu'elle n'attaque à nouveau. Il faut qu'on parle à ce Mr Wilson."

"Ok…"

"Mr Wilson ? Vous pouvez nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Il leur fit un petit signe de tête puis il pâlit.

"Je travaillais tard sur une voiture. Des freins à changer. J'étais sous la carrosserie quand j'ai entendu ce grognement. Ça m'a glacé le sang."

"Vous êtes quand même sorti…"

"La curiosité. La peur aussi. Ça peut paraître étrange mais je me sentais plus en sécurité à l'extérieur que sous cette voiture… J'avais sans doute tort."

"Personne ne sait comment il va réagir face au danger. Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir…"

"Ne pas m'en vouloir ? Je suis sorti et tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est ce regard de prédateur et Dean qui m'a poussé pour me protéger. C'est lui qui a tout pris. La puissance de l'attaque. Les coups de griffes. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il soit mordu…"

"Que s'est-il passé ? "

"J'ai toujours une arme chargée dans mon garage. On n'est jamais trop prudents… Je ne pouvais pas laisser Dean se faire mettre en pièces… J'ai tiré. Ce… Cette chose s'est enfuie et j'ai appelé les secours. Il y avait tout ce sang… et Dean ne bougeait plus. Je suis son père c'était à moi de le protéger. Pourquoi il a fait ça ?" _C'est tout Dean…_

"Il tenait à vous…"

"Mr Wilson ? Vous voulez bien nous excuser ? Sam ?"

Ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre.

"Tu l'as entendu. La créature est blessée…"

"Une simple balle l'aurait énervée. Là elle s'est enfuie. Combien y a-t-il de chances pour qu'un simple garagiste charge son arme de poing avec des balles en argent ?"

"Je vais contacter Bobby pour en savoir plus."

"Et moi je te dis que c'est Dean !... "

"Tu n'en sais rien ! Par contre, je sais une chose. On doit coincer cette chose avant qu'elle ne fasse d'autres victimes !"

"On doit les protéger. Elle les a blessés. Elle a été blessée. Elle va vouloir se venger et finir le travail."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?"

"Tu t'occupes du garage. Je resterai ici."

"Sam, je…"

"Ce n'est pas négociable."

Et il tourna les talons. John leva les yeux au ciel. Ce putain de caractère…

**Dans la soirée…**

"La chambre de Dean Wilson je vous prie…"

"Chambre 105"

"Merci…"

Il se dirigea vers la fameuse chambre plein d'appréhension. Il savait que le jeune homme était dans un état critique et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il s'agisse de son grand frère. Il espérait juste qu'il aurait la possibilité de le découvrir… Il ouvrit la porte et fut saisi par le spectacle. Celui d'un jeune homme enroulé de bandelettes comme une momie et relié à toutes sortes de machines.

"Mon Dieu, Dean !"

Visiblement choqué, il prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit.

"Mon Dieu, Dean ! Si tu savais comme je suis désolé !... J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Je t'entends d'ici. 'Tu étais malade, qu'aurais-tu voulu faire ?' C'est vrai, j'étais malade mais ça n'excuse rien. Je sais que tout ce qui est arrivé était de ma faute. Tu es mon frère. Tu m'as toujours protégé. Et moi… moi je n'ai rien fait. Ça fait déjà quinze ans et je n'ai jamais perdu espoir de te…"

Reniflements.

"Ouais, je sais… Pas d'attendrissement. Mais tu me manques, grand frère !"

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter.

"Agent Davis ? Enfin, si c'est vraiment votre nom…"

"Mr Wilson !... Vous avez tout entendu…?"

"Juste assez pour savoir que vous n'êtes pas celui que vous prétendez être… Personne encore ne s'était encore autant préoccupé de Dean. Il est si…"

"Distant ? Replié sur lui-même ?"

Il fit un petit signe de tête.

"Je l'ai toujours connu comme ça… Enfin, les treize premières années de ma vie. Il se préoccupait toujours des autres sans jamais penser à lui. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi. Il me cajolait. Il me consolait. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien, lui aussi, mais il refusait toujours de se confier. Je me dis que si à l'époque j'avais insisté, il ne serait pas parti."

"Il ne vous en a jamais voulu. Du moins, je ne le pense pas. Il parlait assez peu de sa famille. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais il avait toujours ce petit mélange de tristesse et d'amour quand il en parlait. Peut-être un peu de fierté aussi."

"Notre mère est morte quand j'avais six mois. Dean avait des souvenirs que je n'avais pas et il a toujours été très protecteur. Envers moi comme envers notre père. On n'a pas toujours su comment le lui rendre. Notre père n'a jamais été très doué pour ça…"

"L'agent Morrisson, je suppose ?"

"Oui, l'agent Morrisson… Il n'a jamais su comment s'y prendre avec nous. Il nous aime, ça c'est sûr, mais il n'a jamais su le montrer. Après la mort de notre mère, il est devenu plus distant, plus inquiet aussi… Il est devenu plus dur et c'est Dean qui en a fait les frais."

"Il l'a…?"

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Bien sûr que non. Il lui a bien trop fait porter de responsabilités pour un garçon de son âge… et il a oublié qui il était. Quand Dean est parti, il a eu peur. Il a eu peur, puis il a perdu espoir. Je sais aussi qu'il n'a pas cessé de culpabiliser depuis quinze ans."

"Dean aussi… Il a toujours cherché à jouer les durs, mais je sais qu'il vous aimait et que lui aussi culpabilisait. Je l'ai souvent entendu parler d'un Sammy dans son sommeil. Maintenant je sais qui il est." (sourire)

"J'aurais voulu le connaître dans d'autres circonstances…"

"Tu en auras l'occasion, mon garçon, tu en auras l'occasion…"

"Je l'espère, Mr Wilson…"

"Greg. Appelle-moi Greg, mon garçon !"

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire, mais il disparut bien vite quand un bip strident se fit entendre. Une armée d'infirmières et de médecins entra dans la pièce sous leurs regards affolés.

"Dean ! DEAN ! Fais pas ça, tu m'entends ?! T'as pas l'droit ! T'as pas l'droit de nous quitter ! Pas après s'être retrouvés !"

John retrouva son fils à l'extérieur, en totale panique.

"Sam ! Sammy, regarde-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Calme-toi !"

"C'est Dean. Il…"

"Dean ?"

"C'est lui, Papa. C'est Dean… et il est en train de mourir."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un battant. Il va s'en sortir."

"Et s'il ne veut pas ?"

"Il va s'en sortir, Sam ! IL. VA. S'EN. SORTIR ! C'est un Winchester !"

"Pap…"

"Aie confiance…"

Un des docteurs sortit et se dirigea vers eux.

"Docteur ?"

"On a réussi à le stabiliser. Pour l'instant…"

"Ce qui veut dire ?"

"S'il fait un nouvel arrêt, je crains que…"

"Non…"

"Je dois y aller !"

"Papa !"

"C'est important !"

"Plus important que Dean ?"

Il ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas voir ce regard accusateur que Sam lui avait réservé. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il sache ce qu'il allait faire. Il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire.

John se dirigea vers les sous-sols de l'hôpital, non sans avoir au préalable récupéré ce dont il avait besoin dans le coffre de l'Impala. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait à l'encontre de ses préceptes de chasseur. Mais que n'aurait-il pas fait pour son fils, pour ses fils ? Il craqua une allumette et commença l'incantation.

"John… John… John… Je t'aurais cru plus malin que ça… Me tendre un piège à moi ? Allons, allons, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien contre moi."

"C'est vrai. Ce ne serait que punir l'hôte…"

Le démon sourit à pleines dents et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en jaune.

"Je veux faire un marché…"

"Et qui te dit que je vais accepter…?"

"Quel démon ne souhaiterait pas la mort de son pire ennemi ?"

"Tu m'intéresses… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je veux que Dean vive."

"Comme c'est mignon !... Papa veut se sacrifier pour le fils prodigue…"

"Tu peux faire quelque chose, oui ou non ?"

"Non. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui le peut."

"Je voudrais pouvoir m'en assurer…"

"Oh ! Johnny ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Ça me blesse !"

Le principal intéressé le foudroya du regard, ce qui ne fit ne renforcer le sourire du démon.

"D'accord !"

**Pendant ce temps…**

Dean se réveilla en sursaut et en panique. Quelque chose dans sa bouche l'empêchait de respirer.

"Dean !"

Le principal intéressé se tourna vers la voix inconnue en fronçant les sourcils.

"Infirmière !"

"Ça fait du bien de te revoir, mec !"

"On s'connaît ?"

Sam baissa la tête, non sans avoir jeté au préalable un regard douloureux.

"Allons, allons, mon garçon, laisse-lui le temps… Et toi, regarde-le bien ! Il ne te rappelle personne…?"

"Laissez tomber Greg, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Papa avait raison. Plus on gagne en espoir, plus dure est la chute."

"Laisse-lui une chance. Tu n'es pas venu ici pour repartir comme si de rien n'était. Tu as attendu quinze ans, tu peux bien attendre encore quelques minutes non ?!"

"Il ne veut pas de moi. Il ne me connaît même pas. Pour lui je ne suis qu'un étranger. Je ferais mieux de m'en aller…"

"Attends !..."

"Au revoir Dean !"

Le principal intéressé sembla réfléchir. Il voyait bien que cette personne était blessée de sa réaction pourtant il ne la connaissait pas. Enfin, il croyait ne pas la connaître… L'idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit et soudain… il eut une révélation.

"S… Sammy ?"

"Dean ? Tu vas bien ?"

"Ça va ! "

"Ouais. Comme d'habitude, quoi !"

Il lui décocha un sourire avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse de nouveau.

"Sammy ?"

"Oui ?"

"Où est Papa ? Il est…?"

"Oh ! Non. Non. Non. Il s'est absenté. Mais il va revenir !..."

"Il m'en veut toujours, n'est-ce pas ?"

"T'en vouloir de quoi, Dean ?"

"De… Papa ?"

Il baissa la tête honteusement.

"Dean ?" (fronçant les sourcils)

"Sam, tu veux bien nous laisser quelques instants ? J'aimerais parler avec ton frère seul à seul."

"Mais…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te le rendre !..." (en souriant)

"On va chercher un café !"

"Merci…"

Et il referma la porte derrière eux.

"Dean…"

"Papa…"

"Je voulais m'excuser pour… tu sais, il y a quinze ans… Jamais je n'aurais dû te dire de telles horreurs… ni même te mettre autant sur les épaules… Tu avais treize ans, Dean. J'étais ton père. Et je n'ai rien fait pour toi. Quand je rentrais de chasse, tu étais toujours là à me demander si j'allais bien, toujours là pour me soigner… Ce n'était pas ton rôle, Dean. Ç'aurait dû être le mien. "

"Papa…"

"Je suis désolé, Dean. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Désolé de ne pas avoir été un bon père. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit les mots justes…"

"Pap…"

"Je t'aime Dean… et je suis fier de toi ! Tellement fier de toi !..."

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui. C'est l'émotion je crois… ou la fatigue peut-être… Je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu…"

"Hé Papa !"

"Oui Dean ?"

"Je t'aime Papa…"

John lui fit un sourire avant de s'éclipser.

"Papa est parti ?"

"Il a dit qu'il allait se reposer… Il avait l'air bizarre…"

"Plus bizarre que d'habitude ?"

"Il s'est excusé."

"Ok. Mais bon, vous en aviez besoin tous les deux…"

"Il a presque exprimé ses sentiments…"

"Ouh là ! Rien ne va plus ! Papa déroge à sa règle n°3"

"Ne jamais exprimer ses sentiments !" (en chœur)

Ils éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson.

"Tu devrais quand même aller au motel… Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien…"

"Dean…"

"S'il te plaît…"

Quand Sam arriva au motel, la première chose qu'il vit fut son père étendu à terre. Il hurla à pleins poumons et pianota machinalement sur son portable le 911. A l'arrivée des secours, il était déjà trop tard.

Il avait retrouvé son frère pour perdre son père et maintenant il se retrouvait boulevard des regrets…


End file.
